


Christmas in Prague

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas in Prague, F/M, hermione being smart as usual, kind of oc idk, no beta we die like men, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble: Harry, Hermione, & Ron go on a Christmas flight to Prague, plus short arrival scene
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564129
Kudos: 1





	Christmas in Prague

The child who sat behind Harry's seat kept hitting and whining for some reason unknown to Harry. Harry still couldn't fathom why Hermione insisted on not apparating, it would've been faster & besides, he wouldn't be sitting with a child more irritating than Snape when he washed his greasy hair. He peered over the long walkway separating the seats from each other, Ron was devouring what Harry assumed was the airplanes stock of peanuts. Hermione was seated next to him nagging about the peanuts he was eating, Ron promptly exclaimed: "I'm starving 'mione, plus you said we couldn't get something from the food court!" Harry couldn't help but silently laugh to himself, at least they were enjoying the flight.

The flight was two hours from London to Prague, once the trio took their suitcases from the airport, Hermione motioned for an osobní vozidlo or automobile as she gleefully informed them. As Harry gazed out of the cab's window, he observed the bright glowing lights mixing into a flurry of colours & hues. It faintly evoked memories of London at night. As he continued gazing out the window he felt a light tap, as he woke up from his daze, Hermione said, "Wake up harry! we've arrived at our stop, are you dreaming? hurry up & help Ron with the baggage." Harry quickly opened the door on his side & proceeded to unpack the luggage "It's around 6 pm, we should hurry over to the flat before it becomes too dim to see," said Ron, Harry and Hermione agreed, it was getting late. Several minutes later they opened the entrance to what was to be their residence for the remainder of the Christmas Break.

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing


End file.
